


Scheduling

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [333]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: writerdarkflamespyre asked- Virg and Brains, with the prompt:     I sat down in the wrong class and I’m panicking but don’t want to get up and leave because the class has started and you think it’s hilarious and shut up you dumb fuck you don’t know me aahhh





	

 

Brains was coming to the conclusion that he hated postmodern architecture. Muttering an apology as he nearly clipped a student coming the other way, he peered at the numbers scrawled on the back of his hand. 617. Or was that 677?

Brains stumbled towards the elevator, well-aware that the class he was meant to audit was about to start.

The elevator bank’s row of shiny buttons went _1, 3, 5, 7, 9._   Brains muttered a word his old grandmother would have washed his mouth out with soap for. He jabbed #7 and hoped that there would be some obvious stairs down.

In the end, a girl with neon hair helpfully led him to a discreet little stairwell tucked into an unobtrusive corner.  The halls were almost empty now, the pulse of campus beating with the clock as everyone settled into their classes.

Brains _hated_  being late. Speeding up, he scurried along the winding corridors.  612. 614.  Wait, 620?

“Looking for the lecture hall?”  Brains spun around, already nodding.  This boy had several pieces of metal in his nose and lip, but he was smiling sympathetically as he pointed down a little side corridor.

Brains slid in through the door marked _617: Lecture Hall Three_ just as the lecturer called the room to order.  The room was setup in the style of a scaled-down auditorium, but the tiered seats were on a high slope.  Every row was packed, blocked at the ends, and Brains prayed he wasn’t about to trip over his own feet as he stepped down, scanning each row for a spare seat.

There was one, right on the end, right in the front row.  Brains hurried, nodding his apology to the figure at the lectern as he finally took his seat.  Taking a deep breath, Brains fished out his tablet and booted up his note-taking program, just as the lecturer put up the first slide.

Brains froze, blushing at the oversized image of the naked woman who was being projected onto the screen.

Sinking low in his seat, Brains glanced around. finally taking in the clues that had been there all along–large art folios, thick, colourful textbooks that didn’t have anything to do with combinatoric statistics and everything to do with paintings of ladies wearing not very much at all.

The person sitting next to him leaned over.  “Are you okay?”

If Brains sank any lower in his seat, he’d be on the floor.  “Wrong room.”

His seatmate nodded at the door behind the lectern.  “Then just go.  The prof won’t mind.”

Brains thought about crossing the lecture floor, interrupting the professor, having the eyes of an entire class on him, and meeped softly.  The way the man sitting next to him was grinning wasn’t helping the hot flush that was spreading across Brains’ cheeks.

“Alternatively,” the man whispered, leaning in so as to speak quietly, causing Brains’ flush to spread further.  “You could stay and learn about early 20th century European art?”

Brains winced as, on screen, the image changed to a painting of a woman, sprawled backwards, completely nude but for the challenging look in her eye.  “Is there going to be much more nakedness?” he whispered.

His new friend eyed him up and down.  “That depends on how nicely you ask?”

Brains felt his eyes widened as his mind ceased functioning.  Grinning, the other man winked and reached over to type his name - Virgil - and what looked like a phone number right into Brains’ tablet.

Drawing in a steadying breath, Brains sat back up in his seat and, without looking at Virgil, calmly saved the note.  Sitting back, his arm brushing against Virgil’s, he returned his attention to the lecture.


End file.
